shilkerynlorefandomcom-20200214-history
ElysiumRP Shilkeryn Guidebook
Authurs: Taylorreed01 OperationAFK and Nemiros Creators Notes I want your opinions on this people, my skype is Live:Kdmbch_1 -Mara Appearance and Skin Making Generally as far as appearance goes, Shilkeryn look like any Human Character or Elvish Character, aside from their eyes having the whites be black, and the color being one of the following: (Red, Orange, Blue, Purple, Green, Yellow, or Silver) The also can have Horns or Wings, but this is generally done with a spell for intimidation, Likewise the Black Sclera can also be removed with Magic (These additions can be added in the MPM mod) Blue Name All you need to do is do /helpop and ask to make your race Shilkyn, however you have the choice to replace shilkyn with you're desired pronoun (Demon, Shilkeryn, or Shilkyn) the race list also lists other names of the clans which you are also permitted to choose from Basics The Shilkeryn are elven beings from another dimension known as Aetheria, (Map to the Right of this segment) They hail from different continents and have many different clans and organizations across their realm, Continent to Continent they specialize in different variations and types of Magic, For example the eldest continent of Infra Regnum specialize in types of Dark Magic. All the races here were given the name Demon as they entered the Realm of Elysium. The Shilkeryn have taken this name and wear it with pride. as the Demons of Elysium. Clans Primary Types Alp Demon Alp is made up of those who lead the Shilkeryn, Similar to a High King of an alliance of families. They are generally very peaceful and prefer not to deal with things with combat, however this does not mean they are weak (Lore wise the Crowley's are the only alp demons in Elysium, Please avoid using this race without permission) Vael Demon Vael are more combative than alp demons but play a similar role, they generally lead a single type of Shilkeryn Clan they generally lead the day to day things. Secondary Types Crux Demon Crux is the pseudo military generals, they play the equivalence to a Knight, and lead any other warriors of the Shilkeryn into combat Xiris Demon Xiris much like Clan Crux are mainly combat oriented however they act similarly to Samurai as well as mainly focusing in swift strikes and stealth play. Tertiary Types Voxus Demon Voxus are a very secluded clan of the Shilkeryn, and are almost impossible to find, they travel the realm of Infra Regnum as nomads as their forefathers did eons beforehand, they are said to wield strange magic. Novus Demon Novus are very similar to Glacie Shilkeryn however they also have the ability to use black lightning alongside their Black Ice, however they are less skilled in both then a Glacie or Fulgur Solus Demon Solus are very similar to Ignis Shilkeryn however they also have the ability to use black lightning alongside their Black Fire, however they are less skilled in both then a Ignis or Fulgur Quaternary Types Ignis Demon Ignis Primarily Focuses on fire based magic, they have the ability to use the skill Black Fire, which is extremely effective against magical creatures and magical barriers. Aquis Demon One half of the old Glacie Clan of shilkeryn, they have the ability to use Black Water and Black Ice but much prefer Black Water Glacie Demon The Glaz focuses on Ice or Water based magic, and can create a special type of ice known as Black Ice which is extremely resistant to magical attacks Fulgar Demon Fal focus on many lightning based skilled and have mastered the skill known as black lightning which has the ability to eliminate an enemy's mana supply as well as cause temporary paralysis Aon Demon ''' Aon are a very special type of Shilkeryn, they have the ability to create and manipulate a special material known as black wood, they are also highly skilled in the art of druidry '''Lin Demon Lin specifically focus in Beast Mastery, and can quickly tame and gain the assistance of most animals, especially those in Infra Regnum Umbri Demon Tene is solely focused on using Dark Magic as their way of combating an enemy, they can manipulate shadows and grab their foes with telekinesis. A very formidable foe Demons of Other Realms Grae Demon ''' Demons native to the Ostia Eliza, the opposite skills to the Black Elements, being White Elements, White Fire White Lightning and White Ice, They also have the ability of telekinesis, and are noticeable by the white color of their Shilkeryn eyes, and generally have black ink tatoos along their face and arm. '''Arak Demon ' '''A demon that uses the skill of Black Silk, a web like substance that is very strong and hard to break, they also inject a poisonous black water (much like Voxus Demon poison) into their prey through their fangs. Arak Demons have 4 eyes and can walk on walls and rooftops with relative ease, they live a tribal lifestyle far away from any politics initiated by the residents of Infra Regnum. Native to Limbo. '''Somnus Demon' A demon that can control dreams and sleep of other living things, its native to Limbo Agni Demon ' One of the three Draconian Shilkeryn Races known as the Xuul, Agni Demons have scaled skin and instead of casting Black Fire from their hands, they do so with their mouths, it is much more unfocused then an Ignis Demon yet at least twice as powerful, their only known spell is Black Fire Jet. All of the Xuul Demons are native to Kavir Draco '''Fulkin Demon ' The second known Draconian Shilkeryn Race of the Xuul, Fulkin Demons Shoot blasts of black lightning from their mouth, it is said to be almost as strong as a bolt of lightning from the sky. '''Pagon Demon The final known Draconian Shilkeryn Race of the Xuul, Pagon Demons have scaled skin like the other two except their unique element is Black Frost which they spew from their mouths to freeze their enemies. Hellions A stereotypical Demon that resides in the land of Tartarus, they are the souls of the damned who have been transformed over a period of time, driven mad by the tortures they received in the horrible lands of Tartarus and driven to live lives of eternal insanity and savagery, very rarely do we see Hellions cross over from Tartarus.' Culture Structure Language and Government of Infra Regnum ' Culture of Infra Regnum' The Shilkeryn come from a realm of their own, completely different to that of Elysium, and due to this they have their own divinities. Their major leader of worship is Space, as well as a Grand Tree, known as the Elder Willow, it is said to be in the Center of Infra Regnum, at the end of a wicked forest known as 'The Crucifixion Woods' They lead a very honorable lifestyle as far as day to day goes. Structure The Shilkeryn style of building is very elvish, they love the use of flora in their design, almost every town is build in rings, and has a strange tree known as a Reaving Willow in the center, The reason for their designs mainly come from the Crucifixion Woods, located in the center of Infra Regnum' Language The Shilkeryn language was created during their time in the realm of Infra Regnum and has no similarities to Elvish unlike their ancestors, the Ancient Elves in the real world it is very similar to Latin, the name of the language is ‘Shilkyn’ Government The government works very simply, the Alp Clan leader acts as a sort of mediator to the council, otherwise known as 'The Hierarchy' The council is made up of the clan leaders of every single clan, and meets once per month. ' Regions' Every Region in Infra Regnum is surrounding the center Elder Willow, making the map similar to that of multiple overlapping rings. and yes, there is a map, however it's much too ugly to post here so i will only share it on skype or imgur on ElysiumRP, simply ask Regnum Rose is located on an island off the coast of the mainland and is seen as a visual paradise, however, it has many corrupt secrets within its deep flower forests, as well as it being the home to the alps, who live there in secluded manors. It's biomes consist entirely of flower forests, deep gem filled caverns, and much more. it is said that the sky has more stars than anywhere else in Infra Regnum, as well as a constant Aurora that constantly shifts in color.' Regnum Virtutis Is located surrounding the Elder Willows habitat, the Crucifixion Forest. Its wall is said to be the highest wall in creation, however this is quite possibly an over-exaggeration by bewildered travelers who stare in awe at it, The entire territory of this region is made of elven styled structures and castles that completely cover their territory like a massive city. an utterly magnificent sight to see, it hosts all types of Shilkeryn Clans however the ones who rule over and protect it are the Crux Demons.' Regnum Stella As it's name implies in the Shilkeryn language, which translates to 'Land of the Stars' is primarily fields of flowers as well as beautiful rain forests, the night sky is sprinkled with twinkling stars, and due to the beauty of the night sky, this is a very popular place for Shilkeryn who research and learn what exactly is up above in the sky. structurally it consists of scattered villages and much more. It is unknown why the sky here is much different than anywhere else.' Regnum Noctis Is a dark place, mainly covered in mountainous terrain, as well as deep canyons, almost every stone there is black, making the land seem as if it was constantly covered in a shadow. giving it its name, Clan Umbri is the only known clan to reside there. Regnum Silva is the largest region in Infra Regnum and hosts many Shilkeryn Clans, and all of the wildlife recorded is able to be found within its lush assortment of biomes, many secrets lie here, you simply need to look. Foreign Lands Arach Limbo Also known as the World of Eternal Night, this realm of hell has no sunlight due to it being blocked out by the extremely large treetops on top of the massive trees of black wood Indra Kuvira:' '''Possibly the strangest land in the realm. It is a cluster of floating islands with many types wildlife, most of which fly, Nimbus like creatures or sentient clouds, Draconic Creatures. several Draconic Shilkeryn races and much more. it's home to the Pagon, Xuul, and Fulkin Demons. '''Indra' Jirez '''It's a well known Shilkeryn Theory, that the super-continent of Jirez was formed by two smaller continents merging together over thousands of years. It's land consists of Ever Lasting Tundra, and Dense Jungle, the only recorded race as intelligent as the Shilkeryn is the Kivuli, however there is nothing known about them. '''Ostial Tartarus '''A portal set in the middle of a forested island.leading to a volcanic land where the most wretched souls are reanimated and forced into eternal torture, this area has several locations within it, but is generally seen as the stereotypical hell, some people in the realm of Elysium even see it as the afterlife to those who live their life for the wrong reasons. '''Ostial Eliza A portal set in the middle of a lake in the middle of a island completely covered in rain forest. the portal would lead to a land very familiar to you known as Elysium. ' Wildlife' Legendary Creatures Vor’ak The Only known Ominev Dragon, It's a owl like beast often confused with a Griffin, Native To Regnum Rose. Loyal companion of Mara Crowley, is often seen in the background when speaking with him' Howley The ShadowWolf The Legendary Companion of Lady Samuna Crowley, He has been a great friend of the Shilkeryn Covenant, Master of the Shadow Wolves. And ignoring his rather intimidating features he is not above licking feet for a belly-rub. ' Fauna' Ominev Dragons Are Comparable to the Elysium Native Griffens, However instead of an Eagle and a Lion, the Ominev are made of a Dragon and an Owl, Making a rather intimidating beast. Spectorif These beings are about a foot tall and have large black eyes, they’re most comparable to Owls and ominously peer down on those who trespass Infra Regnum.' Leviathan A draconic creature with 3 heads that spew Black Fire Ice and Lightning Respectively, It is the only known creature in Infra Regnum to have never been tamed by a Shilkyn of the Lin Clan. ' Shadow Wolf' A creature very similar to a standard Dire Wolf native to Elysium, aside from being entirely back and have creepy glowing white eyes, they’re native to Regnum Noctis' Accipiter A white hawk native to Infra Regnum and are companions to many Shilkeryn.' Infra Orcs ‘They’re like demons but orcs… so they’re stupid… but demons…’ Zephynim Nimbus: sentient flying clouds of condensed black smoke, they have the consistency of a buoyant slimey substance. They have been tamed by some Xuul Demon civilizations. Tenshou Elk: a majestic elk with blue fur and white polkadots that glow at night time, their eyes are sparkling blue unlike most demonic creatures.' Flora ''' '''Clariv Oak A strange white tree similar to a birch, however its leaves would be a soft pink, as well as a strange face on it, it would cry blood whenever an outsider drew near to the Crucifixion Woods, This is also the only place it would be found''' '''Reaving Willow Have a similar look to the elysium Weeping Willow Tree, However it would have white leaves and black wood making up the tree itself, it would also have a strange face and scream insanely when an outsider makes it too far into the crucifixion woods.''' '''Dolar Ent ‘Tree of Pain’ These trees look identical to Reaving Willows except for their reaction to outsiders, when the Reaving Willows scream, these Ents will impale the Intruder and quite literally Drag their body to the edge of the forest and Crucify them with Black Wood, these are the reason the Crucifixion Forest Has its name. '''